Violet Sapphire
by SemiAquarius18
Summary: We all know that Namimori is a peaceful town. We all know that this is where Tsuna and the others live. This peaceful town attracts all sorts of trouble and chaos. But, these troublemakers don't escape without being punished, or bitten to death, by the frightening prefect everyone fears, Kyoya Hibari. But what if Hibari's not the only one they need to evade and fear?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters in the said anime/manga. However, I own any OC that you may encounter in the story.**

* * *

**Violet Sapphire**

**Prologue **

_Sigh._

Mornings. I hate them.

Who wouldn't? I mean it's too early to wake up besides; the bed is so inviting, warm and cozy, urging me to ignore the sun's rays and hide under my comfy blanket.

_Sigh._

How I wish I could sleep more. Too bad Mama knocks on my door and asks me to get ready. That reminds me, what time is it?

**6:50 am**

_Shit._ I'm late. Again. Hibari-san will surely have my head if he sees me late for class again. I must hurry.

**"Hiee!"**

As always I tripped again and landed on the bottom of the staircase. _Ouch._ My head hurts. Ugh. I rubbed my sore forehead when I recovered from the fall. _Wait._ Is it me or is there a baby clad in a fedora standing in front of me? I must've hit my head pretty hard. I tried to close my eyes, hoping that my eyes were just tricking me and the baby will be gone but when I opened them, much to my dismay, the baby was still there.

**"Mama!"** Her footsteps became louder as she emerged from the kitchen.

**"Yes Tsuna?" **She asked.

**"Why is there a baby in our house?"**

**"Oh! He's going to be your new tutor. He'll even teach you to become a Mafia boss." **She answered.

**"What? But I thought that there is no Mafia here in Japan?"**

**"Dame-Tsuna," **A squeaky voice called. **"You know nothing about the Mafia."**

It was the small baby who spoke. Who is he to tell me that I don't know anything about the Mafia? He's a baby. Does he know more about it than me? I hardly think so. He's a child after all.

**"I know more than I let on Dame-Tsuna." **A cocking of gun was heard. **"Now move if you don't want to be late for class."**

**"Hiee!"**

* * *

**A/N: Hello Readers. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of my very first story here in . Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. It can be bad or good. I'm still a little inexperienced in writing stories so your reviews are important because it lets me know where I should do better next time.**


	2. Officially Ruined

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters in the said manga/anime. However, I do own the OCs that you may encounter in the story.**

* * *

① **Officially Ruined**

_**"The plane to Nanimori, Japan is now landing. Please turn off your gadgets and fasten your seatbelts."**_

Everyone in the plane did as they were told by the lady in the intercom. Everyone except one sleeping hooded figure who shifts in his slumber every other second.

**"Excuse me."** Called the flight attendant. **"The plane is landing now Miss. Could you please fasten your seatbelt?"**

She shook the passenger awake and once she did, she saw that it was a boy. Realizing her mistake, she apologized to him and once again reminded the boy of his seatbelt that needs fastening.

Once the plane landed, the boy went to the baggage counter and waited for a suitcase with his name on it. Bags after bags came out and none has his name on it until he saw a familiar large blue suitcase with his name after it.

**Unohana Kuraiyuki**

The boy, now we know as Kuraiyuki, grabbed the said suitcase and headed for the exit of the airport. He hailed a cab once he was outside and told the driver, in a very fluent Japanese accent, the address of where he's headed to.

**"Thank you. Here's the money."**

Kuraiyuki closed the door of the cab and opened the gate of his new house. It was nothing extravagant and expensive even though he can afford one. Instead he opted for a simpler house. Painted in dark blue and gray, the two storey house was filled with crawling vines and plants. The front yard was filled with blue roses arranged neatly in flower beds. Plants cling on the exterior parts of the house such as the pillars and the roof, climbing upwards and at the same time covering the surface giving the structure a mysterious effect like the one seen in the movies.

Kuraiyuki nodded his head in approval. He liked it. He was the one who designed it after all. Walking towards the door, he hauled his luggage and searched for the keys in his pocket. He fished it out and inserted the key into the hole, unlocking it and pushing it open so that he can go inside.

The first thing that caught his attention was the sala. After he turned the lights on, darker shades of blue were all he saw, from the curtains to the tiles and even the furniture and appliances. The windows were closed and were covered by thick curtains, allowing no light from passing through. The couch was place so that it is facing the television.

The kitchen contained all the things he need. The refrigerator, stove, oven and utensils, it is all complete. Try to guess the colour. Yes it's blue. Apparently, he likes the colour and it seems to his favourite.

He went upstairs to where his bed room is situated near the guest room. He didn't plan to invite anyone but at least he's prepared. There's also a bathroom situated at the besides the guest room. Down the hall, that's were his room is located. He opened it and was so happy to see that all of his things are there. He really needed to thank his dad for this.

His bed is located at the right corner of the room. The blue sheets nicely folded along with his pillows and oh, let's not forget the stuff toys occupying half of the bed and the stuff toys perfectly arranged in his room. His bed looks like a huge cube where the upper part is a mini shelf and the lower part is the bed. Hanging from the wall of the foot of the bed is a flat screen TV where he can watch all he want.

In the middle of the room is a revolving book shelf containing his favourite past times. It's also his secret refrigerator where he stashes food and drinks if he feels lazy to go down to the kitchen.

On the other corner is a tree designed to be his study corner where a computer is set up. Opposite of the tree is a shelf filled with the awards and trophies of Kuraiyuki's accomplishment.

All in all, he is happy. Everything is perfect.

Morning came soon enough and it's too early for Kuraiyuki to wake up. He stood up groggily and stretched, bones cracking. He left his room and went downstairs. In the kitchen, he cooked his breakfast he took from the fridge which is unsurprisingly full, thanks to his dad. The old man would never let his son starve now that he's away from him.

**"Mm." **Kuraiyuki moaned as soon as the taste of his heavenly cooking invaded his taste buds. He is a pretty good cook and he's proud of it however, he doesn't boast about it fearing that someone will ask him to cook for them.

After eating he took a bath and decided to explore Namimori as he hasn't got the time to check it out yesterday. He wore his usual clothes consisting of a dark blue pullover with skull design, dark skin tight jeans that hugged his thighs, and a pair of cool blue high cut converse.

He walked out of his house after he locked it. After all, he must secure it to prevent any robbery from happening. His first destination in mind was the temple he saw when he was riding the taxi. It looked like it was a small shrine where people go to pray.

* * *

Hours and hours of walking tire him out and Kuraiyuki finds himself in the middle of a busy street. It looks like he's in the center of the town. Just his luck because he's so thirsty right now and he spotted a not too crowded coffee shop nearby. He went in ordered some Milk Tea. Apparently, this coffee shop sells all kind of non-alcoholic drink and desserts. He also ordered an ice cream cake and sat at the table near the window after the lady in the cashier told her that they'll give him his order once it's done.

**"Here's your order, enjoy."** The waiter, after a moment's hesitation of what to call him, handed Kuraiyuki his order.

He savored his cake and took his sweet little time in enjoying the serene and peaceful atmosphere inside the shop. It was rather a nice day for him as it turned out. He hopes that no bastard will make his day go bad.

* * *

Remember the time when Kuraiyuki wished his day won't go bad? Yes? Well apparently, the Gods didn't hear his prayers or they just decided to make little Kuraiyuki's day bad. That's right. Let's ruin his mood.

He was drenched wet after he fell into a river under a bridge. He has just finished his food and was walking when suddenly; a person decided that pushing him off the bridge will be fun. Now, he's clothes are wet and it's full or water.

He glared at the brunet who cowered back in fear. Does this person seriously think that pushing people off a bridge is nice? The answer is no because assumingly, this guy is a total idiot.

**"Hiee! I'm so sorry." **The brunet apologized as soon as Kuraiyuki was out of the water. He kept bowing and muttering apologies but Kuraiyuki just glared at him, harsher.

**"Do you even look at where you're going or are you blind?" **Kuraiyuki asked coldly.

**"I'm really sorry." **The brunet apologized again. Kuraiyuki sighed inaudibly. His day is getting worse and this brunet is not helping him at all.

**"Whatever." **He muttered and left the brunet by his own. If things won't get any better tomorrow, then he'll certainly hate this place and there is one thing Kuraiyuki has to say,

**"MY DAY IS OFFICIALLY RUINED."**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys!~ This is the Chapter One of Violet Sapphire. It's super short as you can see but I'm still trying to make the next chapter long. Again, leave a comment to let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Oddly Familiar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters in the said anime/manga. However, I do own the OCs that you might encounter in the story.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello Guys. Sorry for the late update. Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

② **Oddly Familiar**

**_One year later..._**

**"Hiee!"** Someone shouted inside the Sawada's residence early in the morning. Apparently, this is a daily occurrence in the neighbourhood.

**"Reborn, do you really have to hit me with a mallet every time you wake me up?"** Tsuna asked his tutor while rubbing his head, sore from the spot where the mallet had landed.

**"Yes Tsuna. If I didn't, you would be late for school and I know that you don't want that to happen."** The hitman replied, letting Leon rest on his fedora after the chameleon reverted back to its original form. Begrudgingly, he stood up and walked out the door. He was at the top of the staircase when Reborn thought that it was necessary to push Tsuna and with a kick, the brunet went tumbling down the stairs.

**"You're too slow, Dame-Tsuna. Move faster if you don't want to be late for class."**

* * *

**"Herbivore, for being late, I will bite you to death."** Said the prefect standing by the gates of the school. Poor Tsuna, today he is very unlucky day. He bids farewell to the world and ask the Gods to watch his mother after he passed away. Of course, he was overreacting.

When he noticed the glare on the skylark's face, he knew he needs to run. That's what he did. He run as fast as he can, as fast as his short legs can go. And, being the non-sporty person that he is, the prefect is gaining speed and is soon behind his back, tonfas ready to strike. Poor Tsuna is shaking in fear, praying that somebody will help him.

His prayers were answered when the Gods thought that letting Tsuna meet up with Gokudera on the way to his classroom will save him. Luckily, it did save him. He pulled the silver-head along with him and entered the classroom.

Their teacher was just about to discuss when both of them entered. He motioned for them to seat. He was just about to scold them but after seeing the fear-stricken face of Tsuna, he quickly understood that the brunet almost met his death a while ago.

Thirty minutes after the discussion, the teacher has them answer some seatwork. The door opened, letting everyone that someone has entered. Murmurs immediately resonated as the silhouette made its presence known.

A tall boy stepped into the room after closing the door. Tsuna, who is currently having problems with a certain question, looked up and saw the newcomer. _That guy's familiar._He thought. He must've seen him somewhere.

**"Look. That's President, right?" **One of his seatmates asked, earning his attention. He looked at the guy again and saw that he sat down on a chair near the window, occupying himself with a thick book.

**"Yep, that's him."** One girl answered.

**"He's so scary... and cold."** Another spoke up. Soon, the whole class erupted with gossips about thr guy Tsuna finds mysterious. One by one, he picked up things that his classmates have said.

**"They say he rules the school with an iron fist."**

**"Really? I haven't really seen him in person."**

**"That's because he rarely shows up in class."**

One question that Tsuna heard had him interested to know the answer.

**"But he's a first year right? How come he became the Student Council President?"**

After one student has said the question, most of the students hummed in agreement. They too, don't know the answer to that but they are really curious to know how such a lower year student became the President.

* * *

It is now lunchtime and Tsuna found himself sitting in the roof top with his usual gang of friends: Gokudera and Yamamoto. Those two were the only friends he has, aside from Kyoko and his brother.

He brought his lunch with him and happily ate the home cooked meal his Mama prepared for him. In the middle of eating, he remembered the unanswered question a while ago (which still bugs him up to this moment) and he can't help but to ask,

**"Do you know themysterious guy in our class a while ago?" **He asked his two companions.

**"Who is it, Juudaime? The so-called Council President?" **His loyal servant/bomber asked.

**"Yeah him."**

**"Why do you, great Juudaime, be curious of someone who's lower than you?"**

**"I'm just curious."**

**"Ahaha." **The baseball ace laughed suddenly. The two turned to him.

**"Why are you laughing idiot?" **The bomber asked.

**"Nothing. But I heard that his name is Unohana Kuraiyuki." **Yamamoto answered.

**"Unohana Kuraiyuki?"**

**"Yep." **A squeaky voice replied. Suddenly, Reborn appeared in front of them. How and where did he came from, no one knows. **"Unohana Kuraiyuki, also known as Yuki, fourteen years old. He's the President of the Student Council."**

**"Reborn!"**

**"Hey kid."**

**"Ciaossu."** The hitman greeted them back.

**"What are you doing here?" **Tsuna asked, although he knew the tendency of the baby to show up whenever he wants to.

**"Nothing. Keep an eye on him, you three especially you Dame-Tsuna. He might be a valuable addition to the family."**

**"What? Reborn, we can't drag another person here."**

**"I respect your decision, Reborn-san, but I think Juudaime's right. What if he's a weakling and he can't protect Juudaime?"**

**"Haha." **The nutjob laughed. **"I think it's more fun if we have another member in this Mafia game."**

Tsuna sighed, already used to Yamamoto being dumb sometimes. He always think that it's a game even though the training Reborn gave them almost killed the three.

**"You have no say in this matter." **Reborn cocked his gun and points at Tsuna's head.

**"Hiee!" **The brunet yelled out of fear. Why must he suffer from this? **"Okay. I'll do it."**

* * *

_**Sawada Residences...**_

**"Ah! This homework is very hard."**

**"Yeah. I don't even understand anything."**

**"Juudaime, this is not hard at all."**

This was the statements of the three friends as they do their homework. They started an hour ago but the two idiots can't even answer question number one.

**"You just have to divide Ax by the value of By then multiply it by 12 and subtract it from 24xy." **This came from the smartest of the trio. Obviously it was none other than Gokudera and the two idiots were Tsuna and Yamamoto.

**"What are you saying Gokudera? I might get a nosebleed."**

**"Yeah. Was that alien language?"**

Gokudera groaned. He wanted to help his Juudaime but his boss can't even understand what he's trying to explain.

**"You know what? Let's just take a break from work." **Tsuna suggested. He feels like his brain is going to explode any second now.

**"That's a good idea Tsuna." **Yamamoto agreed.

**"So," **The brunet started. **"do you guys have any idea on how to keep an eye on him?"**

**"Sorry to fail you Juudaime but no."**

**"Me too."**

* * *

_Sigh._

The bell rang two hours ago but Yuki was still in school. He was currently on some papers that he needs to pass tomorrow morning. It was about the upcoming events of the school.

_Sigh._

He stretched his arms and flexed his body. He was tired. Being the President of the Student Council is hard but, he enjoys the effects he had on the students. It was fun to see the frightened faces of his school mates.

_Oops. _Kuraiyuki began to giggle.

**"My sadistic demeanour is showing."**

* * *

**A/N: Hello Guys! Another Author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is so short. Please leave a comment/review so I'll know what you think of my story.**


	4. President

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters in the anime/manga. However, I do own the OCs that you might encounter in the story.**

* * *

③ **President**

The sun shines brightly outside. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. But Kuraiyuki is still sleeping. His alarm rang a while ago but that didn't do anything to interrupt him from his slumber.

His room is dark, having the curtains shield his kingdom from the foe sunlight. It was cold. The air conditioner is on full blast but that didn't seem to affect him as he lies deep beneath the cozy duvet.

There was shifting on the bed. An eye poked out from under the thick fabric. One hand reached for his cell phone and checked for the time. He still has forty-five minutes before school.

He lazily stood up, wanting to get more sleep but he's a student and his dad's going to nag him if he does things like being late. Turning on the shower, he began to bathe himself. He enjoys cold water during the morning. It's a good way to wake his body. The shampoo he used is strawberry scented. He likes strawberries very much that he even uses strawberry shampoo. His body wash was honey scented, making him smell so sweet. He didn't really plan to buy the product but the product that he wants was out of stock. He had no choice but to buy it although reluctantly.

In the kitchen, he made his breakfast and packed his lunch. He brushed his teeth afterwards. He still has thirty minutes for school.

* * *

The streets were empty as Kuraiyuki walked to his school. As expected early in the morning, the neighbourhood is still sleeping. Something that he envies. Sometimes, he wished that he could sleep longer and wake up in the afternoon.

Soon, the school was showing up in his line of vision. As expected, he was the first one to get there. He was the President of the Student Council after all. He went to the room of the student's council and started doing the paperworks that he left yesterday.

In the middle of reading the last paper, someone entered the room. This caught the President's attention. However, unlike the person occupying the room, the newcomer didn't notice Kuraiyuki's presence. The President doesn't seem to be offended by the least. After all, he never really wanted to gather anyone's attention.

**"For the first time! I'm the earliest to- Ah!" **Someone yelled. **"And here I am thinking that I'm the earliest. President, why aren't you announcing your presence?"**

**"Why would I?" **The President asked.

**"Because if you continue doing that, I'm gonna die because of a heart attack."** This caused the President to smirk and reply,

**"I would like to witness that day."**

**"You're so mean Yuki-chan."** The stranger faked cried but it was ineffective.

**"Stop calling me that, Akiro."**

**"So cold, President, so cold."** Akiro went to his emo corner and "bawled" his eyes out. Kuraiyuki just ignored the weirdo in the room. He was used to the Vice President's antics.

* * *

One hour later, the Council room is buzzing with insignificant chatter coming from the very own mouth of its members. They were busy talking to each other after they've finished their work.

The Student Council is permitted to not attend their classes but, they have to keep their grades above 90. If they ever have a score lower than that, they're immediately impeached from the council. So far, no one had been impeached, you don't want your name to be put to shame after all.

One can find Yuki sitting on the sofa near the window, reading some book that he borrowed from the library. This is his favourite past time other than eating.

**"President. The Glee Club's asking for some funds. It's for their upcoming mini concert in the auditorium." **Ryota, the treasurer, spoke up.

**"Then give them the money they want." **Yuki replied. **"But be sure to audit their expenses. We don't want corruption here in our school after all."**

**"Yes, President." **Ryota replied seriously. The President rolled his eyes. When it comes to money, Ryota surely is serious. _That greedy guy._ However, Yuki appointed Ryota as treasurer because he knows his potential when it comes to financial management.

The three of them, Yuki, Akiro, and Ryota are the only members of the club. Why? Because Yuki hates crowds. He,_like a certain skylark_, hates many people in one room. He likes silence, and the more members, the more talking. Besides, the three of them can manage running the school.

* * *

Later that day, Yuki left the school grounds as it was already five in the afternoon. Man, he is tired. So fucking tired that he could just fall and sleep on the street. But of course, he didn't. He has dignity after all.

He saw his favourite coffee shop ahead. Immediately, his mood brightened although outside, his stoic. He opened the door and the scent of pastries hit his nose. He almost drooled right then and there but being the prideful person that he is, he stopped himself from causing self-embarrassment.

He sat in his usual spot, the one near the window. The waiter took his order and leave again to make it. Not a minute later, the same guy came back with a tray in his hand. He placed the food on the table and left.

As Yuki ate, he watched as people pass by, as the sun is slowly descending from the sky, leaving different shades of red, orange, and yellow in its wake. It was nearing six now. He needs to go home.

Standing up, he made his way to the door and exited the shop. He was suddenly feeling anxious though he did not show it. It was if someone was watching him. He looked around the place and there he caught sight of a baby wearing a fedora clad in a suit, a chameleon resting on the hat.

**"Who are you?" **Yuki asked. The baby jumped down from the pole he was standing on landed right next to Yuki.

**"Ciaossu, Kuraiyuki."** The baby greeted. **"I am Reborn, the number one hitman in the world."**

**"Well hello baby. You see I don't have any time to play. I need to get going. Good bye."** Yuki walked past the baby when he felt something pointing at the back of his head. _A gun._

**"That's not how you treat people, Kuraiyuki."** Reborn said.

**"I don't care, baby. Shoot me already if you must."** He replied. No hints of fear in his unwavering voice. The hitman smirked. _Good._He doesn't care if he'll be shot dead. _Definitely interesting._

**"I'll see you around, President. Until next time." **And in a blink of an eye, the baby's gone.

**"That was weird." **Yuki said to himself. Shaking his head, he continued to walk home.

* * *

**A/N: Yo guys!~ Here is my update. Another chapter of Violet Sapphire. Feel free to leave a comment once you are done reading.**


	5. Must Read

**READ! READ! READ! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

A/N: Hello guys!~ Sadly, this is not an update. (o3o) Sorry guys!~ But there are a few things that I would like to tell you concerning the story, so please read it.

I know it's been a while since I've updated… Okay, it's been decades since I've updated. But, I have a reason for that. I've been quite busy this past few months and I'm currently suffering from writer's block.

I write whenever I feel like it or I'm really, really inspired. There are also times where I feel too lazy to write and I've also thought of discontinuing this story but then I'm like, nah!~

I don't update regularly nor do I have a schedule in updating. I update randomly so it may be weeks before I update or even a month… I don't actually know.

Lastly, the reviews guys!~ THE FREAKING REVIEWS! I've been waiting for someone to actually leave a review but there were none. I really want to read some comments about my story and I want to know what you guys think about it. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It will help me so much if you actually do it. Reading one would really inspire me to not.

If my story would not get any review within the week, I will delete this story. So please guys, REVIEW. Seriously, REVIEW. That's all guysh!~ BYE! (o3o)

Written by yours truly,

SemiAquarius18


	6. It's You

**Hey hey hey GUYSH!~ I'm back. Luckily, this story, Violet Sapphire, got reviews and so, I decided to not delete this story. To those who reviewed thank you and I love you guys. I'm not gonna mention your names but you know who you are! Now onto the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hello! I'm not the one who's gonna do the disclaimer this time instead it's... *Pushes someone forward* Tada! It's Tsu-chan!~**

**Tsuna: H-Hi everyone!~ *Blushes* Semi Aquarius-san doesn't own KHR. Eep!~ *runs away***

**Me: HAHAHA. Tsu-chan is so cute. Anyways, like he said, I don't own KHR but I do own Yuki-chan.**

**Random Weirdness Over**

* * *

④ **It's You**

**_Lunch Time..._**

Up in the rooftop, the sun was glaring but it was not hot as the wind continually blows cold air. It seems melancholic like the one seen in the movies but not today. It was buzzing with noise. _Lively._ Loud voices echoed throughout the sky. Why isn't the skylark here yet? Surely he'll hear the loud voices of the bickering duo.

Tsuna sighed through the noise. It went unnoticed as his two companions keep on arguing. But, it seems like it's a one-sided argument. Gokudera keeps on insulting the baseball addict while the other just keep on laughing, angering the silver-head more.

Tsuna sighs again, loudly this time. Finally, his ever loyal puppy noticed his _beloved_ Juudaime's depressed aura and asks him about it.

**"Juudaime, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing, Gokudera. Don't mind me." **Tsuna replied as he continues to eat, still thinking about Reborn's order. Yet again, the brunet let out another sigh. Gokudera seems displeased that his boss is lying to him.

**"It doesn't look like nothing's wrong, Tsuna."**

**"Yamamoto." **Tsuna sighed for the third time. They are his guardians so there nothing wrong in telling them, right?

**"Well, I was just thinking about the mission Reborn gave us." **He confessed. Yamamoto blinked owlishly.

**"What mission?" **The baseball nut asked.

**"Baka!" **Gokudera yelled. **"The one Reborn-san assigned to us. It's about the President of the Student Council."**

**"Oh! I remember now. It's the one that the kid told us to do." **Yamamoto replied. **"It's about recruiting the President to be a player in our game, right?"**

**"Stupid baseball nut! Mafia is not a game."**

**"Guys! You shouldn't yell at each other here. If Hibari-san ever fou-"**

**_Bang!_**

The door of the rooftop swung open. Everything fell dead silent. You can even hear your heart beat. Dark, menacing aura oozed from the person standing on what was left of the door. Black hair swayed with the wind as it blew harshly adding some theatrical effect. A black coat hangs on the person's shoulder, tonfas in hand.

Tsuna was the first to break the silence.

**"Hi-Hibari-san. I... We can explain." **He tried to reason out. However, it fell on deaf ears as Hibari's glare turned harsher making Tsuna shake in fear.

**"For disturbing the peace in Namimori, I will bite you all to death."**

**"HIEE!"**

And that was the last day will see Tsuna and his friends. May their souls rest in piece.

* * *

The bed shifted as the person lying on it sat up. Tsuna groggily rubbed his eyes as he tried to recall what happened to them. All he could remember was he tried to stop his friends from making unwanted noise when Hibari attacked them._That's right. He attacked us._ He thought.

**"Good thing you're awake now, Dame-Tsuna." **A voice spoke up. It came from the baby sitting calmly on the chair beside the bed.

**"Re-Reborn! What are you doing here? Where are the others? Are they okay?" **He bombarded the hitman with so many questions.

**"They're okay. They're downstairs resting. Come on." **Reborn hopped off of his seat walked towards the slightly opened door. **"What are you waiting for dame student? Stand up."**

Tsuna did as he was told. Soon enough, the four of them, Tsuna, Goukudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn sat comfortably in the living room.

**"So Reborn, what are we going to talk about?" **Tsuna asked once he settled down.

**"It's about the mission I gave you. Is there any progress?"**

**"No, there's none. Sorry to fail you Reborn-san, especially you Juudaime. If I can't even complete this task, I do not deserve to be your right hand man." **Gokudera replied.

**"It's okay Gokudera. I haven't made any progress too you know." **Tsuna answered.

**"Ahaha." **Yamamoto laughed.

**"What's so funny, idiot? It's as if you've made any progress. Knowing you, you probably forgot about it."**

**"I just remembered something. I saw him yesterday evening."**

**"What?!" **Both Tsuna and Gokudera yelled in disbelief.

**"Maa maa. What's the surprise look on your faces?" **The idiot asked.

**"Well, seeing Kuraiyuki is like chasing the wind. It's hard to find him." **Tsuna confessed.

**"Juudaime's right. I hardly ever see him in school." **Gokudera added.

**"That's because you are not trying hard enough." **Reborn stated as he pulled his fedora down, the hat covering his eyes. **"I've actually talked to him yesterday, Dame-Tsuna."**

**"But that's given Reborn. You're a hitman." **Tsuna complained.

**"You're training to be a mafia boss Tsuna. You should know more about the people around you." **The baby replied. **"Now Yamamoto, care to tell us what happened yesterday?"**

**"Ahaha. I'll tell you what happened." **Yamamoto answered as he scratched his nape.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

A boy with pastel blue hair walked down the empty streets of Namimori. He seemed anxious and a tiny bit nervous. Who wouldn't be? Especially if you're alone and there's no one accompanying you in the middle of the night.

Violet eyes scanned the area. No sights of perverted drunkard. _Sigh._Yuki cursed the refrigerator for running out of fish. He definitely should've checked this morning to see what's missing but he didn't.

**"Why did I have to run out of fish?"** He asked to no one in particular. He lets out another sigh as the music changed. ALL ABOUT THAT BASS was playing. He sang a few lines to calm his nerves and after a few minutes, he went to a full-blast mini concert. His headphones blared as he the volume a higher level.

Yuki felt like someone was following him. He immediately became paranoid. _Just my luck._ He thought. Not too far behind him (approximately two meters away from him) stood a drunken man who's in his late thirties.

**"This is going to be so troublesome." **He whispered to himself.

**"Hey!" **The man called. Yuki ignored him, hoping the man will just go away but sadly, he didn't.

**"Hey girl." **The man said as he quickly catches up on Yuki. **"Wanna have some fun?"**

* * *

**"Takeshi, could you come here for a second?" **A man called. He was in a sushi place and presumably he's the owner of the restaurant.

**"Yes Dad?"** A voice asked. It was the star baseball idiot that everybody loves. **"What do you need me for?"**

**"We're running out of seaweed wrap. Can you buy some outside?"**

**"Of course Dad."**

* * *

**MUST READ! MUST READ!**

**A/N: Okay guys... That's the fourth chapter of Violet Sapphire. Tell me if you guys liked it by reviewing. And please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! It will be a big help for me if you would do so. Also I won't update unless you guys do something for me...**

**So I got 6 reviews, 17 followers, and 10 faves. My goal is to have:**

**16 reviews, 27 followers, and 20 reviews.**

**I hope it isn't much to ask for you guys. Oh! And before I forget, I'm open for suggestions on what flame Yuki will have. Feel free to message me or leave a comment about what flame you want Yuki to have.**

**That's all. Bye Guysh!~**


	7. Oh My

Hey Guys!~ It's me. And I'm back. Sadly, this is not an update. I have read this story of mine and I'll say that I'm not quite proud of the outcome so I decided to rewrite the chapters including the prologue and the ones I've posted. Also, I might change the story's title which I'm certain I will. I've also changed my OC, Yuki, a bit. Do not worry, it's not some major change and I won't change his personality whatsoever. I just sorta change his appearance a bit.

Once I'm done, rewriting and editing the chapters of my story, I will post it again (and I will let you guys know don't worry), meaning that I will probably delete this one. And so... before I delete this story, I would like to know your thoughts and opinions about this.

P.S: I will post another note to inform you if the story has been re-uploaded.


End file.
